


Le Théorème

by LonelyDay



Series: Pièces manquantes [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 13:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyDay/pseuds/LonelyDay
Summary: Hermione tente de convaincre Ron de l'intérêt des mathématiques.





	Le Théorème

**Author's Note:**

> Un texte écrit du POV de Hermione Granger durant les Nuits d'HPF. Hermione et Ron m'ont souvent semblé avoir du mal à se comprendre, comme s'il y avait un monde entre eux. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent et ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling. En espérant que l'histoire vous plaise.

– Le Théorème de Pitamore ?

– De Pythagore ! corrigea Hermione.

Ron la regardait avec de gros yeux ronds, incompris.

Hermione était penchée sur un de ses cahiers, non pas un de ses parchemins, mais un de ses cahiers de cours. Rares étaient les fois où elle les sortait à la vue de tous. Elle préférait s'exercer dans le calme de la bibliothèque – d'autant plus que le professeur McGonagall s'était montré très compréhensive et avait accepté que la bibliothèque de Poudlard lui fournisse des manuels scolaires moldus.

– Mais c'est qui ce gus ?

– Un philosophe grec.

– Et qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?

– Tu ne connais pas le Théorème de Pythagore ? s'exclama-t-elle, presque outrée.

– Si je ne sais pas qui c'est, non, Hermione, je ne sais pas ce qu'il raconte, répondit Ron, de plus en plus agacé par sa camarade.

Elle fit mine de n'en rien voir.

– Il me permet de calculer l'hypoténuse d'un triangle.

– Et je peux savoir à quoi ça te sert tout ça ? demanda-t-il de plus en plus perplexe.

– A calculer la longueur des côtés d'un triangle, à savoir si un triangle est rectangle.

– Mais à quoi ça te sert, concrètement ? persista Ron.

– A faire de la géométrie.

Il la fixa toujours avec les mêmes yeux étonnés. Vraisemblablement, son camarade n'avait jamais été introduit à l'art des mathématiques.

– Tu ne peux pas comprendre, finit-elle par abdiquer.

Elle se tourna cette fois-ci vers Harry.

– Tu sais ce que c'est, toi, le Théorème de Pythagore.

Pour toute réponse elle eut droit à un haussement d'épaules .

Elle se tourna alors vers un autre de ses camarades qu'elle savait avoir eu une éducation moldue.

– Rassure-moi, tu connais ça, Dean ?

– Mon frère en a parlé une fois, s'écria-t-il depuis l'autre bout de la salle commune.

– Il n'y a donc pas une seule personne présente dans cette salle qui ait entendu parler du Théorème de Pythagore ? demanda-t-elle, presque désespérée.

Elle n'y croyait pas, elle ne pouvait être la seule à s'être intéressée aux mathématiques. Que ses camarades élevés dans des familles sorcières n'en aient jamais entendu parler, elle pouvait parfaitement le concevoir, mais les élèves qui avaient grandi presque toute leur vie dans un environnement moldu avaient _forcément_ suivi un cursus moldu. Avant de découvrir qu'ils devaient entrer à Poudlard, ils avaient envisagé d'entrer au collège – y avaient peut-être même déjà fait une année. Comment pouvaient-ils ne pas connaître les rudiments des programmes moldus ?

Tous ses camarades la regardaient avec un air surpris, pire même ils ne semblaient pas comprendre. Elle était seule, complètement seule parmi les sorciers.

– Hermione, ne me dis pas que tu suis tous les cours moldus ? demanda Ron pour rompre le silence.

Il n'y avait plus seulement dans sa voix de l'étonnement, aussi de l'inquiétude.

– Si, bien sûr que si.

Les yeux de Ron en sortirent presque de sa tête. Ses deux mains agrippèrent ses épaules et il se mit à la secouer.

– Hermione, ne me dis pas que tu as fait ça ! Ça ne peut pas être vrai !

– Mais si, mais si Ron, répéta-t-elle.

Passablement énervée elle se dégagea de son emprise.

– J'ai continué à suivre les cours moldus même après mon entrée à Poudlard et je compte bien passer mes diplômes.

– Mais pourquoi ?!

Ron commençait à suer. Il paniquait d'imaginer qu'on puisse suivre deux cursus scolaires en même temps – lui qui peinait déjà à en suivre un seul.

– Parce que ça peut servir, répondit calmement Hermione. J'apprends plein de choses qui peuvent même être utiles à des sorciers. Le Théorème de Pythagore peut servir à des ingénieurs ou à des architectes, même des sorciers.

– Mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt de faire plein de calculs. Il suffit de faire un sort et hop ! Tu la trouves l'hypotémachinchose !

– Parce que tu le connais peut-être ce sort ?

Elle s'était redressée, plus décidée de jamais. Ron, foudroyé du regard, et ne sachant plus quoi lui répondre ne lâcha qu'un soupir.

 

 

Hermione laissa tomber un cahier à petits carreaux sous le nez de Ron.

– Tiens, les tables de multiplication à réviser. Je t'ai prévu un contrôle pour la semaine prochaine.

Elle s'éclipsa, le sourire aux lèvres, aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue, sous les yeux médusés de ses deux meilleurs amis.


End file.
